The House That Built Me
by scooby-doo's girl
Summary: After a fight with Gordo, Lizzie finds herself back at her childhood home. Inspired by the video "The McGuires, The House That Built Me" by Fishstix1987.


"Maybe I'll just leave then!"

"Maybe you should!"

"Fine I will!"

"Fine!"

The door slammed shut behind her as she stormed out.

Elizabeth McGuire, known as Lizzie to her friends, stomped down the front steps ._ I think I'll walk, I can come back for my car later._

Lizzie sighed, she had been fighting with her boyfriend a lot lately, she wasn't sure why, but something felt wrong with her life.

Lizzie walked through Hilridge until to her surprise she found herself standing in front of her childhood home, her parents had sold the house and moved to Florida soon after her brother had left for college.

She walked onto the porch and rang the bell, the door was opened by a motherly looking middle aged lady.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

Lizzie introduced herself, "My name is Elizabeth McGuire. I used to live here."

"Oh yes, your parents mentioned they had a daughter when they sold me the house. Do come in."

"Thank you."

As Lizzie looked around the house she started to cry.

"Are you all right dear?"

Lizzie smiled though her tears, "oh yes, there's just so many memories here. This is where I was sitting when my parents told me I was going to be a sister. That bench out front is where I had my first kiss. We found puppies under the deck once when my brother was convinced that the house was haunted."

Lizzie walked upstairs, "This was Matt's room, the pipes burst in here once, and he had to share with me, what a nightmare. "

"And this," She opened the door, "Was my room. There are so many memories here, all the times Matt interrupted when I was on the phone with Miranda and Gordo. The times my parents came in to talk to me and pretended they were looking for the hairbrush. I threw my clothes on the floor so many times looking for just the right outfit. I fell into the tub once, dancing to a CD when I tripped and fell. One time Matt and I and our friends left when Mom and Dad had gone somewhere and we had to climb back in through this window."

"And this is where I was when my best friend told me he wanted to be more than friends." Lizzie sighed, "I had a fight with him today, I guess that's why I felt I had to come home, I had to remember why I said yes, when Gordo first asked me out. Gordo and I knew each other for literally our whole lives, every single one of my memories of this house has him in it."

"Sometimes, I get so wrapped up in what I'm doing now, that I forget where I come from, I forget the little girl who was fascinated by every little thing, the awkward teenager just trying to fit in. The fights with my brother, and the times we helped each other out. The fun I had with my friends, and the times we'd get mad and walk away only to make up again the next day. I'd almost forgotten who I am."

There was a knock at the door.

"Lizzie? There's someone here for you."

David "Gordo" Gordon stood on the porch.

"Gordo? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, Miranda suggested you might be here. I was worried when you took off without your car and didn't come back. Are you okay?"

Lizzie smiled, "I am now. "

Gordo glanced around, "there sure are a lot of memories here."

"Yes, and all of them with you."

"I love you Lizzie."

"I love you too Gordo."

Lizzie and Gordo stayed to chat with their hostess for awhile before leaving.

"If either of you ever needs to come by again, please don't hesitate. And tell your brother the same goes for him."

"I will," Lizzie promised, "and thank you."

Gordo smiled, he had a great idea.

Three months later:

"Gordo, this is the weirdest date ever," Lizzie said laughing.

They had gone to the mall, the digital bean, the movie theater, driven by Kate's parents house, gone to the elementary school, the Jr. High, and the high school.

"Where are we going next?" She asked, then gasped as her old house came into view. "Here? Why?"

"You'll see," Gordo replied mysteriously.

They got out of the car, he led her into the house, and into the living room.

"Stand right here."

He took a step backwards.

"Gordo, what is this?"

"Remember that picture of us when we were babies? The first time we met? According to our parents, this is where we were sitting."

"Aww, that's cute. Gordo?"

Gordo had dropped to one knee.

"Lizzie McGuire, we've known each other our whole lives, and have been best friends for almost as long. I've loved you since we were children. and it would make me the happiest man alive if you would agree to marry me."

"Oh Gordo. YES!"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can we come out now?" Came Mr. McGuire's voice.

"SAM!"

Lizzie jumped, "Mom? Dad?"

Gordo smiled and Lizzie stared wide-eyed around the room as their friends and family appeared from hiding places around the room.

There was Sam and Jo McGuire, Harold and Roberta Gordon, Edward and Daniela Sanchez, Matt, Melina, and Lanny, Larry, Veruca, Kate, Ethan, Cody Pierson, Miranda, even Isabella was there.

"Congratulations you two."

"Gordo, you did all this?"

"I wanted tonight to be perfect."

"It is."

Gordo smiled and kissed Lizzie.

The end.


End file.
